User talk:Selfburner
Hey Thanks for adding the basic idea for the Season Pages! And for making Season One! I'm sorry about all of the red links I am causing, but I am trying to make this a better wiki! Iheartchuck 21:41, January 28, 2010 (UTC) *Well thank you very much! Keep up the good edits! Iheartchuck 17:01, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Admin rights Hi Thokul, this wiki hasn't had active admins for a while; so I promoted Iheartchuck and suggested he make you co-admin. Please let him know what you think at User_talk:Iheartchuck. Thanks! — Catherine (talk) 00:24, February 11, 2010 (UTC) * I think I would like to have a co-admin! Iheartchuck 00:51, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ** Thank you Thokul! Congradulations to you too! Iheartchuck 21:15, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ***No. Not yet. Have you?? Iheartchuck 01:52, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ****Oh! Okay I understand now. But no I didn't and you don't need to either. The day that Catherine gave us these messages she added our names to it. Iheartchuck 02:00, February 12, 2010 (UTC) *****Oh. Well I thought that she had added you but maybe not. You might want to contact her and get it changed. Iheartchuck 15:15, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ******My name is Peter. It is very nice to meet you! (Cyberly) And are you serious? My mondays are ruined now. No Chuck nor Heroes. Well I can't wait for Chuck! Iheartchuck 21:38, February 15, 2010 (UTC) *******Yeah afraid so, seems like most of the good shows from the US are taking long breaks :( - Thokul ********That sucks. What time zone in the US do you live in? If you don't feel comfortable answering that, I'm perfectly okay with that! :) Iheartchuck 22:17, February 15, 2010 (UTC) *********I'm from the UK so GMT, how about you? - Thokul **********I live in Pennsylvania! So have you ever been to the states? I've always wanted to go to Europe. Iheartchuck 22:34, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ***********Nope never been to the states. - Thokul ************Thats cool. So how long have you been a fan of Chuck? Iheartchuck 23:09, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ************* I first watched it during the first series but can't really remember when, you? - Thokul **************I started from the begining and have noly missed maybe one episode. Well actually I don't think I've missed any! Iheartchuck 01:45, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Latest Episode Template I don't know if you noticed, but on the main page I made a "Latest Chuck Episode" template. Eventually I will make one for the graphic novels and webisodes, however for right now I don't have time. The way that it will work is that you just need to tdit Template:Currentep AFTER the episode airs and on the episode page, right after the summary section, put and then at the end of the page, after EVERYTHING, put . I just wanted to let you know. Thanks! What do you think of the new main page? Iheartchuck 02:53, February 16, 2010 (UTC) *Hey sorry it took me a while to reply to your message. Yeah I've noted the latest Chuck Episode" template section and I think it looks really good :). When you say your going to have a whole section of latest episodes, graphic novels, webissodes etc do you mean it look a bit like the homepage of the Tardis Wikia's "Recent Adventures" section? - Thokul **You didn't take a long time! I was in college so I didn't care when you responded! haha! And to answer your question, yes and no. I'm kind of going for the homepage of Heroes Wiki. But I don't know. Iheartchuck 23:48, February 16, 2010 (UTC) *** Ha I'm always on Wikia sites at college as well lol. Either way looks really good - Thokul ****Haha! Thanks! Iheartchuck 01:14, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Links If they talk in an episode, webisode, or graphic novel, they need a page. If they are credited in the credits at the end of the episode, even if they didn't speak, they need a page. Iheartchuck 05:49, February 28, 2010 (UTC) *If they have a redirect link to a section on a different page, it makes no sense for them to not have their own page. Because that page is already booked up the page. Iheartchuck 21:06, February 28, 2010 (UTC) * It would make a difference as instead of 10 small stub pages there would be one page with all the information on. - Thokul Template:CharactersMainPage I've given this template an overhaul, getting rid of the monstrous Template:Portal. May I finish it by adding a few lines to common.css so that the template itself is as small as possible? Oset• 19:00, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Sure - Thokul Hello I don't think we've ever formally met or even talked but I am tikopowii, my real name Nathan, and I was wondering if you could grant me admin rights so that I can fix the theme of this wiki to fit the show, and to make it look good and up to par with other wikis and wikias. Similar wikis such as heroes wiki, farmville wiki, avatar wiki, and twilight wiki all have wonderful interfaces much superior to the basic one and look very classy compared to this, and I would like to improve the theme/layout here in order to attract editors. I dont know about you but for me it is a big part of forming a great solid community. Thanks, hope you consider. --Tikopowii 05:46, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi nice to meet you Natan. I'm Thokul real name Tom. Ermm Iheartchuck is really the admin that's clued up/ managing the interface/ design side of this Wikia. I'm not sure what he has planned for the it so, if you wouldn't mind, perhaps you should have a talk with him. Sorry. - Thokul Unused Redirects Hey, I've noticed you have been deleting "unused" redirects. Such as Season 1, Season 2, Season 3, and Carina. Yes. There are no links but most redirects are for the search bar. If I type in Carina, it should take me to Carina (I forget her last name, but insert it here). Some yes are definately unused. But please think about the search bar before deleting alot more. Thanks! Iheartchuck 02:05, March 9, 2010 (UTC)